


Colores heráldicos

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, pre-canon legends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No sé si lo sabes, pero Roose no tiene sentimientos [...] No ama, no odia, no sufre. Para él, todo esto no es más que un juego que le hace cierta gracia. Hay quien caza, hay quien cría halcones, hay quien apuesta a los dados y Roose juega con las personas." Lady Dustin - Danza de Dragones (George R. R. Martin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colores heráldicos

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Roose?

Él no abrió los ojos. No estaba dormido, pero había descubierto cuán agradable resultaba dejarse ir así, en la oscuridad. Después de la pasión, mientras la proximidad del cuerpo de su joven esposa era una certeza rotunda y cálida a su lado, se tornaba sencillo dejar la mente en blanco, para variar. Había tanto en lo que pensar. Decisiones que tomar, consecuencias que debían ser afrontadas, responsabilidades de las cuales ni por un instante pensaba renegar. Algunos hombres estaban hechos para regir sobre los demás, y Lord Bolton sabía desde el principio que él integraba esa categoría, no sólo por haber nacido en una familia noble, sino por su capacidad personal.

Así y todo… permanecer en la penumbra, íntimamente entrelazado con Walda, sin preocuparse por nada en absoluto, era un goce inesperado, una ganancia extra en su matrimonio por conveniencia. Roose no era un hedonista y, de hecho, esas sensaciones se le hacían bastante extrañas. Pero casi hubiera dicho que le proporcionaban un placer aún superior al que experimentaba cuando se encontraba dentro de ella, oyéndola suspirar su nombre en éxtasis.

Sin aflojar el abrazo en el cual la mantenía cautiva, luego de unos segundos abrió lentamente los ojos, y contestó:

\- La que desees, pequeña esposa…

La joven se acomodó mejor, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, de tal forma que sus cabellos se enredaron un poco en su barba. Con un gesto no premeditado, el hombre comenzó a alisárselos suavemente.

\- Estaba pensando en lo bien que te queda tu manto… - entre las sombras, Lord Bolton no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aleteara en la comisura de sus labios. A veces olvidaba cuán joven, cuán sencilla podía ser su mujer. Había demostrado una madurez tan aplomada, tanto en la corte como en el lecho, que le resultaba muy fácil perder de vista que no tenía más que dieciséis años. Solamente observaciones de ese tipo la volvían a ubicar en su debida perspectiva.

\- Supongo que debo agradecer tu halago, ¿verdad?

\- Oh, no… ¡no es eso a lo que voy! – comenzó a excusarse ella. No podía verla claramente, pero imaginaba que sus mejillas se estaban coloreando, como cada vez que tenía temor de quedar en entredicho frente a él – Es decir… sí, claro que me gusta cómo te queda…

\- “Claro que me _excita_ cómo te queda” habría estado mucho mejor, mi pequeña… - susurró él, mientras con un índice le acariciaba el labio inferior. Sentir cómo se estremecía con cada contacto, semejante a un instrumento en manos de un músico experimentado, resultaba sumamente satisfactorio.

\- Por supuesto, eso también… pero no es de lo que quería hablarte, y si continúas tocándome de esa forma olvidaré de qué se trataba – agregó, deshaciéndose del abrazo e incorporándose en la cama para mirarlo a los ojos.

Roose no hubiera podido negar que la situación lo divertía bastante.

\- Adelante, no volveré a distraerte, lo prometo…

Ella hizo un mohín, y volvió a recostarse contra su hombro.

\- Me preguntaba de dónde salen los colores de tu casa… no es que sea muy versada en heráldica, pero es la primera vez que veo rosado en un blasón.

Lord Bolton extendió las manos, en gesto de desconcierto.

\- Es imposible decirlo con certeza… las razones se pierden en la noche de los tiempos, Walda… mis antepasados adoptaron estos colores hace miles de años… - enarcó una ceja, mientras la tomaba del mentón y hacía que sus miradas se encontraran – A menos que quieras que te cuente una leyenda un poco macabra…

Los ojos de la muchacha se encendieron de curiosidad.

\- Claro que quiero… te escucho…

\- Bien… - asintió él, liberando su barbilla y abrazándola estrechamente a su lado – ¿Recuerdas el lema de nuestra familia, querida mía?

\- Por supuesto… “nuestros aceros están afilados”…

\- Exacto… aceros para matar a nuestros enemigos… pero también para desollarlos. – Roose sabía que su esposa estaba experimentando esa mezcla de temor y excitación que siempre la embargaba cuando le dejaba atisbar apenas su costado más salvaje, y era algo que él disfrutaba tremendamente. – Hace cientos de años, según las historias que contaba el maestre cuando yo era un niño, mis antepasados no sólo observaban esa práctica bárbara sino que iban aún más allá… - hizo una pausa, deleitándose en la expectativa que estaba generando en su oyente - Cuando se trataba de un enemigo que había resultado particularmente encarnizado o valiente, los Bolton desecaban su piel, y con ella confeccionaban suntuosos y terribles mantos. Se sostenía que quien los vestía, adquiría las cualidades del guerrero que había llevado esos restos sobre su carne, cuando aún vivía… - volvió a tomarla por la barbilla y, aproximando su boca a la de ella, susurró de manera aún más imperceptible - ¿De qué color crees que eran esos mantos de piel humana, pequeña mía?

Con voz ahogada de anhelo, Walda replicó:

\- ¿Rosada… supongo?

\- Muy bien… - respondió él, antes de envolverla en un beso profundo y exigente. Luego, prosiguió con su relato. - Con el correr de los años, nuestras costumbres se tornaron… inaceptables. Fue por eso que los miembros de mi casa trocaron aquellos rudos mantos por los actuales, elaborados con lana teñida del color que, imaginamos, más se acerca al de la piel de hombre… sin embargo… dicen que, en algún recóndito sitio de este castillo se encuentra un armario secreto, en el cual todos aquellos despojos continúan ocultos…

Walda no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda, y se estrechó aún más junto a su esposo. Éste dejó escapar una risa apenas perceptible.

\- No temas, mi dama… - le dijo al oído, mientras comenzaba a acariciarla de manera cada vez más íntima y apremiante – Esos son cuentos para asustar al populacho. Si alguna vez existieron los mantos macabros, hace tiempo que están irremediablemente perdidos… - la tendió de espaldas en el lecho, al tiempo que sus labios descendían, urgentes, por su cuello.

\- Amo tus historias, Roose… amo la forma en que me las cuentas y… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gemido cuando los dientes de él capturaron con extrema suavidad uno de sus pezones – Y te amo a ti, locamente… - agregó, mientras su esposo regresaba hasta su boca – Incluso aunque, a veces, me des un poco de miedo…

Él le dedicó una de esas medias sonrisas que, sabía, eran capaces de hacerle perder el poco control de sí misma que todavía conservaba.

\- No te asustes, mujer… ahora mismo, el único riesgo que corres es que te desuelle, pero a fuerza de tanto besarte – le susurró, al tiempo que la poseía. Por un largo momento, las decisiones, las consecuencias y las responsabilidades dejaron de existir.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, sinceramente no sé cómo habrá salido todo ésto, que en el fondo no es más que un experimento: el intento por explorar una mente monstruosa. Roose no tiene sentimientos, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, sí tiene sensaciones, y es en ese sentido en el cual se orienta mi pequeña investigación.   
> Lo más probable es que haya quedado tremendamente OOC, pero mi consuelo es que, como sabemos poco y nada de Walda, a ella sí podemos imaginarla como queramos.  
> No voy a negarlo, en el fondo espero que Lady Dustin esté equivocada, pero esa es otra cuestión.
> 
> La última frase de Roose se la debo a mi querida amiga, Any_Leaf. Gracias!!!  
> Toda la escena está vagamente inspirada por el relato acerca de la Casa Bolton, en la magnífica voz de Mr. McElhatton. (Sí, Miguel... te hago personalmente responsable de todo este desvarío) Véase: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFZ2AeMRt_Q


End file.
